The Universe of the Three Magumis
by Tori89
Summary: Kitsune, Ookami, and Tori are in Tori's bedroom and they hear a man's voice say No Da?


"Tasuki, put away the sake!" Tamahome scolded.

"Why?" Tasuki whined.

"Because it's bad for you!" Hotohori said strumming his guitar strings.

"It's never hurt anyone before." Tasuke said matter-of-factually.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Chichiri.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tasuki yelled throwing his cup of sake at Chichiri's head. Chichiri ducked and it hit Tamahome in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that whacked shit!"

"It's not whacked!" Tasuki screamed turning chibi and running around like a baka. "SAKE!!!!"

__

Group Sweatdrops.

"Here we go again," Mitsukake sighed, "Tasuki I highly suggest that you never breed, and this of course is my medical opinion." 

"SAKE!!!!!!!!" Tasuki screamed as he ran into a wall causing a large hole to appear where hi head had hit, when the hole appeared a book fell out.

"Hmmm. What's this?" Chichiri asked as he picked up the book, "The Universe of the Three Megumis."

"The what?!?" Tamahome asked attempting to read the book over Chichiri's shoulder.

"Wow, this is neat!" Chichiri said while reading the words in his head. 

"What is?" Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Tasukii asked (_this is after Tasuki was back to normal.)_

"What does it say?" Hotohori asked.

"In the future lived the three, destiny had chosen Kitsune, Tori, and Ookami. In their present you will stay and stay with them night and day. The five of you…"

"Wait a minute one…two…three…four…five!" Tasuki said looking and counting all of them, "Ahhh! It's talking about us!!!" Tasuki screamed turning chibi again and running around in circles.

"Tasuki, settle down!" Chichiri yelled while hitting him in the head with his chi. "As I was saying, the five of you will come in May, the first to arrive will be Tamahome. Next to come lives by the sea, the gentle spirited Hotohori. The one who loves sake…"

"See even this book…no… no ancient book mentions sake sooo it cant be that bad." Tasuki interrupted Chichiri again earning him an elbow in the face from of the people there.

"Once again, the one who loves sake, a flaming haired bandet known as Tasuki. The scarred genki monk named Chichiri, who protects others by using his chi. The man who couldn't heal his love Mrs. Shoka, will tower above you and his name will be Mitsukake."

When Chichiri was done reading those few words a black light shown around them and engulfed them, they could feel their bodies disappearing before thir world went black.

"Cool video! Where did you get it Tori?" The dark brown haired, silver eyed Ookami asked staring at the computer screen.

"I downloaded it from Kazaa.com." The light brown haired, honey eyed Tori replied with a little smirk on her face. 

"Hey, lookit's one for Fushigi Yuugi…No da da da. What's that?" A young girl with red hair with white tips and soft brown eyes asked looking at the computer screen, her name was Kitsune.

"I don't know." Tori said while clicking on the icon.

(They hear the song and the room was full of laughter.)

"Wow where are we?" Tamahome asked while looking around at all of the books.

"Look at the little pigs, there so kawaii." Tasuki said while looking at the pictures in tht Three Little Pigs.

"Tasuki put that down and be serious…we are in a different world I think." Hotohori said while studying a picture of Ookami, Kitsune, and Tori at their middle school graduation.

"What's that sound?" Mitsukake asked listening to something on the other side of the door.

"Sounds like a spell." Chichiri said tryind to hear the word. 

__

Pardon me while I burst into flames… 

"Hey that sounds like the spell for me!" Tasuki said trying to figure out how to open the door. "how do you open this thing?"

"Reading makes life simpler Tasuki." Hotohori said pushing the door.

"Look at those kawaii girls!" Tamahome said staring at Kitsune, Ookami, and Tori.

"Hey you guys did you hear something?" Kitsune asked looking at the door that lead to the library with great caution.


End file.
